Harper Agent
Harper Agent is a prestige class in NWN2. Harper Agent Description: The semi-secret organization known as the Harpers has members scattered all across the region. These individuals are dedicated to battling evil, discovering and preserving forgotten lore, and maintaining the balance between nature and civilization. Harper agents are the "field agents" of the Harper organization, acting directly to gather intelligence and eliminate threats to the greater good. Bards are the most common candidates for the Harper agent prestige class, but they are by no means the only qualified characters. Rangers, rogues, sorcerers, and wizards all possess the diversity of skill and ability necessary to become Harper agents. Barbarians, fighters, and paladins rarely become Harper agents because they lack the subtlety for the work. A character can achieve a maximum of 5 levels in the Harper agent prestige class. Requirements Alignment: Any non-evil Skills: Diplomacy 8 ranks, Lore 4 ranks, Survival 2 ranks Feats: Alertness, Iron Will Class: One level in a spell-casting class is required to become a Harper agent. Class Features *While Perform is listed as a class skill, a glitch prevents one from adding skill points into perform on level ups. Spells per Day / Spells Known Starting at second level and each level after that, the Harper agent progresses in a selected spellcasting class. When the player first chooses this prestige class, if they have multiple spellcasting classes, they choose which one they advance in. Harper Knowledge Like a bard, a Harper agent has a knack for picking up odds and ends of knowledge. This ability works exactly like the bardic knowledge ability of the bard class. If a Harper agent has bard levels, the character's Harper agent levels and bard levels stack for bardic knowledge. Deneir's Eye At 2nd level, the Harper agent gains a +3 sacred bonus to saving throws against traps. This is a supernatural ability. Lliira's Heart At 2nd level, the Harper agent gains a +2 sacred bonus to saving throws against mind-affecting spells. This is a supernatural ability. Tymora's Smile At 3rd level, once per day, the Harper agent receives a +2 sacred bonus on all saving throws for 5 turns. This is a supernatural ability. Lurue's Voice At 4th level, the Harper agent may use this ability to cast Dominate Animal as per the spell, three times a day. Mystra's Boon At 5th level, the Harper agent gains a +2 sacred bonus on all saves against spells. Class Progression NWN Comparison *This class was introduced in the Shadows of Undrentide NWN expansion as the Harper Scout. * The Harper scout in NWN didn't have spellcasting level advancement or Mystra's boon. Instead, specific spells were assigned to the class per level. The scout also had a favored enemy similar to rangers and could create potions. *The discipline skill that was created for NWN was removed in NWN2 and combat feats relating to it now function closer to 3.5 rules. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. *The DnD 3.5 version of the Harper Agent has the following requirements: Alignment: Any nonevil. Skills: Diplomacy 8 ranks, Knowledge (local -- any one region) 4 ranks, Sense Motive 2 ranks, Survival 2 ranks. Feat: Negotiator Special: The candidate must be sponsored by a member in good standing of the Harpers and win approval from the High Harpers. NWN2 does not have the Sense Motive skill nor does it have separate skills for the various Knowledge types (instead, lumping all Knowledge into the Lore skill). External resources *NWNWiki:Harper Scout *DnD 3.5 Harper Agent Category:Prestige Classes